


Dua Bocah Lelaki

by rdb1707



Series: #30DaysOTPChallenge [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Day 1: Holding Hands) Mario Götze, 8 tahun, menyukai permainan Marco Reus yang seperti pemain balet. Marco Reus, 11 tahun, benci pada Mario Götze yang mengatainya seperti pemain balet. </p>
<p>... Lalu mereka bergandengan tangan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dua Bocah Lelaki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apitnobaka (bakanoapit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this crappy plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.  
> Terjemahan ada di bawah. #sip

**i.**

Mungkin Marco Reus bukanlah yang paling berbakat di antara anggota sekolah sepakbola Dortmund. Namun ada sesuatu di dalam diri pemuda kurus itu yang membuat seorang Mario Götze menatapnya dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar _plus_ tangan yang tak henti-henti menunjuk sosoknya dengan antusiasme khas bocah lelaki.

Teriak Mario: “Lihat Ma, dia main bola seperti menari balet!”

… Dan Marco mendengar itu, _Dik_.

**ii.**

Seminggu kemudian, entah memang takdir tengah mempermainkan mereka atau bagaimana, Marco dan Mario tidak sengaja bertemu di tempat parkir. Mario duduk sendirian di atas bangku panjang sembari memangku tas ransel lucu yang dapat diidentifikasi sebagai bonus akumulasi pembelian di supermarket—Marco mengidentifikasi bocah itu sebagai “anak yang mengataiku seperti banci”.

Dan Marco sempat menatapnya dengan penuh rasa benci, walau hanya sesaat. Pasalnya, siapa yang suka dikatai seperti pemain balet? Pemain balet itu molek dan _pink_! Sedangkan dia itu pemain sepakbola _macho_ , yang akan bermain untuk tim inti Borussia Dortmund beberapa tahun lagi! Memangnya dia hobi menendang bola sambil jinjit atau bagaimana?

Marco kesal. Tapi kalau terlalu lama berdiri juga membuatnya lelah. Oleh karena itu, mau tidak mau dia mendekati si bocah menyebalkan, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Kembali ke _training ground_ terlalu merepotkan, asal tahu saja.

“ _Entschuldigen Sie,_ ” Marco berkata ketus pada Mario. Makin dilihat dari dekat, bocah ini makin mengesalkan saja rupanya.

Tapi Marco sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa alih-alih membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, bocah itu justru memandangnya dengan ekspresi gembira.

**iii.**

Mario merasa bosan. Sudah hampir satu jam setelah latihannya selesai dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda mobil orangtuanya meluncur ke tempat parkir. Teman-temannya bahkan sudah pulang dan Mario sama sekali tidak punya hiburan selain melamun.

Angin yang berhembus pelan membuatnya perlahan merasa mengantuk. Tetapi, ia mendengar suara mengatakan _‘permisi’_ padanya. Mario menengok dan segera saja terbelalak. Yang duduk di sampingnya adalah _orang itu_!

“Kamu! Kamu yang main bola seperti menari balet!”

Marco tepuk jidat.

(Kembali ke _training ground_ sepertinya menjadi ide yang berkali-kali lipat lebih baik.)

**iv.**

Marco mengerang saat mendengar anak itu menyebutnya dengan gembira. Kesal, maka ia pun menjitak anak kecil itu, lalu berseru. “Aku main bola dengan _macho_ , tahu! Dan asal tahu saja, aku punya nama!” Ia menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, “Marco Reus, calon _striker_ nomor satu di Bundesliga! Ingat itu!”

Mario mengangguk pelan dan itu membuat Marco menghembuskan napas lega, entah mengapa. Dia pun mulai mengabaikan bocah tersebut. Kakinya disilangkan dengan congkak, kepalanya dipalingkan dari si bocah tembem. Ia mengira keheningan yang ia ciptakan akan bertahan lama, tetapi rupanya tidak.

Mario mendadak bertanya. “A-Aku Mario Götze. _Ich freue mich dich kennen zu Lernen._ ”

Berhubung Marco kesal pada si anak itu—yang kini akan ia identifikasi sebagai “Mario Götze yang menyebalkan”, maka dia melirik tajam pada Mario. Dia bisa melihat bahwa wajah polos bocah itu dipenuhi tanda tanya, tetapi Marco tidak peduli.

“Diamlah Mario. Aku mau tidur sebentar mumpung jemputanku belum tiba.”

“… Baiklah. Maaf aku mengganggumu, _Reus._ ”

**v.**

Kekecewaan muncul dalam hati Mario. Marco Reus yang membuatnya terpesona rupanya marah padanya untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak Mario ketahui. Hal ini membuatnya bingung. Walau Marco sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam, tetap saja sesekali Mario melirik dan mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Padahal apa yang Marco lakukan hanya menatapnya tajam, mendelik, lalu bersikap tidak ramah. Tetapi mengapa rasanya menunggu jemputan jadi tidak membosankan?

Mario menemukan dirinya senang ditemani Marco.

**vi.**

Marco tidak bisa tidur. Matanya terpejam, namun ia tahu bahwa bocah di sampingnya beberapa kali bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya dan diam-diam menatapnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur kalau begitu caranya?

Tetapi, Marco mendadak bisa merasakan bahwa sekitarnya gelap. Kebisingan yang semula ia dengar dari akademi mendadak lenyap. Segera ia membuka mata, lalu melihat ke belakang.

Mati lampu.

Mario tidak berkata apa-apa. Sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ransel, tubuh mungil itu bergetar pelan.

Mario Götze rupanya lemah pada kegelapan.

**vii.**

Ada keinginan untuk menertawakan bocah itu karena takut gelap. Cowok mana yang malah takut gelap? Pffft, ini sama sekali tidak keren! Marco ikut bergetar di tempat duduknya; bukan karena takut gelap, tapi karena menahan tawa.

_Rasakan! Makanya, siapa suruh menertawakanku!_ Dalam hati Marco tertawa jumawa, semacam senang karena Götze menyebalkan sudah mendapatkan balasan.

Tetapi, ia (lagi-lagi) tidak menyangka, bahwa ketakutan Mario tak kunjung usai. Tubuh Mario masih gemetar.

Tiba-tiba saja Marco merasa tidak enak karena menertawakannya. Ia menggaruk sebelah kepalanya.

“Kau takut gelap, Mario?”

**viii.**

_“Kau takut gelap, Mario?”_

Dia terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Marco. Mario kira, orang ini tengah marah padanya. Ia mengangguk pelan, namun rasanya agak malu juga, karena lelaki yang takut gelap itu… tidak keren.

Namun, lebih terkejut lagi dia ketika kemudian Mario melanjutkan perkataannya. “Biasanya kalau aku takut, ayahku menggandeng tanganku. Setelah itu, rasa takutku hilang.”

_… Apa?_

“Mau gandengan tangan denganku?”

Tangan Marco Reus kemudian terulur pada Götze kecil. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Mario pun menyambutnya.

Dan memang benar. Seketika itu juga rasa takutnya hilang.

.

.

.

**ix.**

Namun, bersamaan dengan rasa takut itu, dia juga merasakan dadanya berdebar dengan tidak nyaman.

Apa ini? Apa ini tandanya dia juga… takut pada Marco?

_[Mario Götze, 8 tahun, masih kesulitan membedakan antara suka dan takut.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Entschuldigen Sie = permisi  
> Ich freue mich dich kennen zu Lernen = senang berkenalan denganmu/salam kenal.
> 
> .... Jangan tanya kenapa Götze dan Reus jadi nista begini.  
> Untuk Kak Apit, pasti kaget ya? Ehe. Jadi... anggap saja ini impulsif. Sekaligus hadiah karena selama ini saya hanya jadi silent reader di fict Kak Apit. Saya naksir fictnya Kak Apit, humornya dapet banget lol. Kenapa sekarang udah didelete... I need moar Götzeus.
> 
> Terima kasih untuk kalian yang baca. Maaf gaje. Semoga berkenan :'D


End file.
